The Emerald Ocean Secret
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: On a walk through his normal running route, Sonic finds someone that is rather odd (maybe out of place?), or should I say...Perhaps...Something?
1. Chapter 1

A small story for you (the reader).  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic (as in the franchise) I am just using the characters for this fanfic.  
Author: Jedi Lord -Author-  
Story Title: The Emerald Ocean Story: Summary: On a walk through his normal running route, Sonic finds something that is rather perculier (maybe out of place?), or should I say...Perhaps...Someone?

* * *

Sonic The Hedgehog walked through the hotel that was in front of Emerald Beach in downtown Station Square. He smiled and nodded at the receptionist, who stood up and waved at him.

"Good Morn'n Sonic"

Sonic nodded his head. "Good morning"

Sonic stops walking for a moment. "Say...How's the weather today?"

The receeptionist nods. "Yes, its rather nice! All the better when Dr. Robotnick and/or his robots change the weather. Its nice to have...Clean and un-messed weather you know?" Sonic nods at this. "Oh btw, where's your fox friend?"

Sonic chuckles. "You mean Tails?" The blue blur puts a finger to his lip. "Dunno really. He said he was fixing up my plane for the tenth time this week"

The receptionist groans, earning a worried look from Sonic. "Something up?"

"No...Its just whenever Tails flies those things through here, either I get complaints from the residents, or I end up with machine parts on my beach...It's rather expensive to get them removed and the beach fixed"

Sonic narrowed his eyes in thought with this. 'Okay...' He looks to the recpetionist. "I'll ask him to stop crashing them here then. If its an emergency landing though..."

He nodded. "Don't worry. I can understand emergencies and crashes...With screams and such. Just. Please. Ask him to fly more carefully!"

Sonic nods with his trademark smile. "You bet!" He walks out of the hotel only to have the Sun's rays almost blind him.

"Gah!" He puts his hand up in response. "What is this? Pick on, me, day or something?"

"SONIC!"

Sonic (near enough) jumps out of his skin, glancing behind himself. "I think that's a, yes, oh man...Leg it!"

Just as Sonic bolts into the distance, a pink hedgehog with her cheeks puffed out stops where he had been moments ago. "D...D..amn you Sonic...You'll have to FACE ME SOMETIME!" Amy Rose shouts as she collapses onto the nearest beach chair.

 _ **[With Sonic The Hedgehog]**_

Sonic slows down and stops as he approaches one of his favourite spots - A massive caribbean palm tree. He jumps onto the highest branch, then shuts his eyes. Only for a few moments because he felt something underneath his leg (Thank word it wasn't underneath his...*ahem* Postiere? *ahem*).

"Huh?"

He puts his right glove on it. "A picture?"

Sonic turns it around and he feels emotion corse through him like lightning.

"No...Way..."


	2. The Picture's Secret

The Emerald Ocean Secret

 ** _Chapter 2 - The Picture_**

* * *

Sonic shakes his head several times. "That's just...Not possible" He whispers. Trying to get the image out of his mind. He looks at the picture again. "This...This isn't..."

He closes his eyes. Feeling the wind on his face which was cool - Just like him. "The only one who would know anything about this - Would be Eggman. I mean he IS the one who knew about Shadow...Perhaps we can get some more clarity on this"

Sonic opens his eyes and jumps down from the tree with the picture still in his hand.

"No time like the present!"

Sonic races forwards as he heads for the one place where he would most likely get his answer - Eggman's Headquaters.

[With Dr. Robotnick/Eggman]

Eggman had been trying (and failing) for multiple hours to get Metal Sonic to adapt to his new targeting programme.

"Come on Metal!" He hits the back of the robot with a screwdriver. "If you don't adapt to this - Sonic will ALWAYS beat you!"

Metal was about to respond when there was a knock on the door.

Both Eggman and Metal look over and see Sonic leaning on it. "When you two are finished talking couple-like-stuff maybe I can have a chat with you Eggman"

Eggman frowns. "Why would I want to talk to you? How did you get past all my machines?"

Sonic throws his thumb to a huge pile outside the 'office'. "You mean those five thousand machines I just trashed?"

Eggman sighs in frustration. "Why do I get the feeling you'll be the death off-"

Sonic thrusts the picture in Eggman's face. Eggman takes the picture after a few moments - Scanning it.

"Hmmm...This is most strange. That looks like a Robotnick Prototype I was working on: The Robotnick Destroyer and its in combat with your Super Form over the Master Emerald...Where did you get this?"

Sonic tilts his head. "I found that on a tree in the Emerald Ocean Resort"

Dr. Eggman walks over to a massive chair and sits in it. Guestering for Sonic to follow him which he does. Sonic not sitting down as he KNEW where that could lead him.

"This is most troubling. I haven't even built that particular machine yet..."

Sonic blinks in confused state. "So...You've never used that machine? What about the prototype you said you were working on?"

Eggman shakes his head. "Not even in a ready-to-be-used state. That Emerald in the middle reminds me of the Master Emerald..."

"I thought I'd bring it here - Seeing as you know a lot about machines. Anyway, if its nothing then I'll-"

"Sonic"

Sonic stops before he began his normal run. "Yeah?"

Eggman sighs. "I can analyse this picture - See if it is anything majorly important...Do you know where this picture was likely taken?"

Sonic shakes his head. "Not really. I mean...Tails was being rather random last night"

Eggman looks to him. "How so?"

Sonic chuckles. "Look at us - We sound like friends rather then enemies"

Dr. Eggman chuckles also. "Ohoho, true. We're rivals...So neither would probably be right...As you were saying; Tails was rather random?"

Sonic nods his head. "Yes. He kept racing around his workshop - Trying to get co-ordinates for something - Then he began drinking lots and I mean LOTS-" He widened his hands out to emphysize. "Of drinks. At LEAST 8 litres of orange fizz...Kid was crazy"

Eggman's smirk went to serious in less then a minute. "Sonic - How old is Tails now?"

Sonic put a finger to his chin. "I'd say...Well, he says he is 12 going on 13 in around 2 weeks time...Wait a second..." He looks to the old Human Scientist. "Are you thinking what I am?"

Eggman nods his head slowly. "It is either puberty or it is Fox Season...In other words - Your friend is looking for someone too mate with"

Sonic smirks. "Just like you almost had the chance for"

Eggman sighs, "If you and your grand-father hadn't come along, probably yes, now is that all? Or do you want to be turned into mincemeat?"

Sonic nods his head. "Cheers Doc" He races out of the base - Taking the picture with him.

Eggman turns to the computer he had to his left - A rather MASSIVE screen as well: At least 70-80 inches big. "Computer - Run a test to see where that picture was taken"

"Running Scan" The computer says to him. After a round 5 minutes it pings again. "Scan complete"

Eggman nods. "Show completed scan"

As the picture loaded up - Dr. Eggman looks to Metal Sonic and then to Shadow (Who had arrived just moments after Sonic had left). "Get Sonic back here Metal, tell him I've found what he wanted me to find"

Shadow the Hedgehog smirks. "I thought you didn't do favors for people Doctor?"

Dr. Eggman chuckles. "I don't normally do them, but on this occasion, and only once I will do so. Especially when they have to do with...And Computer confirm the location?"

"Hidden Palace"

Dr. Eggman - Most of his machines and even Shadow froze with that name. Eggman coughs. "Computer how certain is this? Evidence?"

"100% accurate - Evidence based on Master Emerald location, Super Sonic frames and limits and including image of Robotnick Destroyer."

Shadow looks to Eggman. "I'll get Sonic. Tell Metal to come back and prepare a course of action - Which does NOT include hurting Sonic or Tails"

Eggman nods slowly and presses a button - summoning Metal Sonic back. "Get going"

With a swift nod - Shadow disappears.

* * *

Chapter 2 finished...Chapter 3 soon...


End file.
